Pretty Little Twists
by GoddessArtemis1999
Summary: Alison isn't dead, but Courtney is. All the girls, including Alison, have been getting texts from -A. This will probably mainly center around Spoby, but will have some Haleb and Ezria.
1. Chapter 1

**I was studying for World History Trimesters when this idea popped into my head. Ok, so this is like a mix of a lot of episodes. We have Spencer and Toby beginning their relationship, Aria and Ezra… you'll find out at the end of this chapter. ALISON IS ALIVE. For those of you who read the books, COURTNEY IS THE ONE THAT IS DEAD IN MY STORY. ALL the girls are getting –A texts, including Ali. WE DON'T KNOW WHO KILLED COURTNEY, BUT TOBY IS ALREADY A SUSPECT. Spencer being a suspect didn't happen yet. OK, I think you guys will understand this story now. Oh, and Hanna and Mona never became friends and Caleb just moved to the school. Enjoy!**

**Pretty Little Twists, Chapter 1**

Spencer Hastings woke up with a smile the Monday morning. She was happy. 2 nights ago, she and Toby Cavanaugh had stayed in a motel room together, trying to spy on his evil stepsister, Jenna Marshall, who was a no-show. Yesterday, in the morning, while she was leaving, she was having a conversation with Toby Cavanaugh. The boy she had once deemed as a freak, pervert, and murderer. At least, that's what her best friend Alison said. Last Labor Day weekend, Alison's twin sister Courtney DiLaurentis had been found dead in the family's ditch where they were going to build a gazebo. Spencer and all her friends were getting texts from a mysterious person who called themselves –A. Ali was convinced that Toby had killed her sister, and that he was –A. She was manipulative with her words, claiming that he watched them while they were changing. All the girls believed her. Spencer most of all. However, after the night she spent with Toby, she didn't believe Alison anymore. While she was getting ready to leave, Toby moved closer to her and kissed her.

"I… I wasn't expecting that…" Spencer breathed.

"Me either," Toby said with a smile in his face.

Spencer's alarm clock beeped, shaking her out of her dreamlike state. She wasn't sure exactly where she stood with Toby at the moment. She reached over and turned her alarm clock off, and reached for her phone. She had one new message, from Toby.

Immediately Spencer's stomach was filled with butterflies. She anxiously pressed _**READ**__._

_I miss you. Call me? –Toby_

Spencer immediately pressed the _**CALL**_ button.

**Spencer**, _Toby_

_Hello?_

**Hey Toby.**

_Hey Spence. You got my text?_

**Yeah…**

_Is everything ok?_

**I have a question.**

_Shoot away._

**Where… where do we stand?**

_What do you mean, Spence?_

**Like… are we friends… or more…?**

Toby was silent for a moment.

_Well, what do you want us to be?_

Spencer paused for a moment, before answering,

**Toby, I can't just be your friend. I want us to… be something.**

_Good, because that's what I want also._

Spencer smiled.

**Can I… can I tell my friends about us?**

_Um… do you mind keeping it a secret for one day? I want to talk to you-in person, before we go announcing it to the world._

**OK, Toby. Don't worry. My lips are sealed.**

Toby laughed. _OK Spencer, I'll talk to you later._ He hung up.

Spencer got out of bed and walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit for school. She decided on jeggings, a pink flowery top with a brown belt, and high brown boots. She grabbed her brown bag and walked downstairs, where she saw Melissa and Ian on the couch, feeding each other strawberries. Just the sight of it made Spencer want to puke.

"Hey Spence," Ian said with a wink when Melissa wasn't looking.

Spencer was disgusted.

"Hey Spencer," Melissa said with a smile.

Spencer offered a half smile back to her sister, before saying goodbye and walking out the door.

She got in her car and drove to Rosewood High School. She walked over to her locker, where she noticed her 4 best friends crowding around it. Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Alison DiLaurentis. Aria was wearing a pink skirt and a black tank top, paired with black boots with pink strings. Aria sometimes wore gothic-style clothing. She had a single pink streak in her hair.

Hanna was wearing a black skirt, white tank top and a blue short jacket over it. She had lost all the extra weight she had. Spencer didn't know how. All she knew was that Alison helped her.

Emily was wearing a red skirt, a yellow and white short sleeve, and a blue jean jacket. Emily Fields had come out of the closet after Courtney's body was found. She admitted to being a lesbian because she was in love with Courtney. Alison made fun of Courtney all the time. Even though they looked exactly the same, Courtney didn't have friends, like Ali did. The girls felt bad for Courtney, but didn't want to stand up to Alison.

Alison was wearing a blue and white spaghetti strap dress, with a white belt around the middle.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Alison replied sarcastically, flicking her blonde curly hair behind her.

"Yeah, Spence, you have like an internal alarm clock or something," Hanna replied, cocking her hip.

"Sorry guys, I was on the phone with – someone." Spencer was reminded of her promise to Toby.

"Someone?" Emily said inquired, "Is it a special someone?"

"Come on, Spencer. Tell us," Alison said, leaning in.

Spencer blushed.

"Wow, she must be head over heels with this guy," Aria said. "She never blushes."

"Come on Spence, we're all dying to know," Emily pleaded.

Spencer started spinning the combination to her locker. "Guys, I can't say yet. I promised him. He wants to talk about our relationship before we tell any of our friends."

"O.M.G." Hanna said, chomping loudly on her banana bubble gum, which she had just popped into her mouth. Ali held out her hand, and Hanna put a piece in it. Hanna then continued, "You guys… she said relationship. This must be serious."

Alison had a mischievous smile. "I'll bet you guys anything that the next person who texts her is mystery boy."

As if on cue, Spencer's phone went off. Alison grabbed her phone from her bag. Immediately, Ali's face scrunched up with disgust. "Spencer, please don't tell me you're dating this freak," Ali said.

Spencer grabbed her phone to see who it was. _Andrew Campbell_. Spencer heaved a sigh of relief. "No, it's not him. I told you guys, I'm not saying who," she replied as she quickly sent the debate schedule to Andrew as he had requested.

The bell rang. "Come on guys, let's get to class," Spencer said. As it was the first day of school, the girls weren't sure where exactly their first class was. They knew they had the same schedule.

Emily read, "English Honors, Room 121, Fitz, Ezra."

Alison giggled. "Isn't Ezra a girl name?"

We all laughed. We walked to room 121 and took seats. Alison took the seat all the way to the right by the window in the first row. I took the seat to the left of her, first row of course. Hanna sat all the way in the back, in Alison's row. She didn't like being called on for answers, so she almost always took a seat in the back. Emily and Aria sat in the middle of the 3rd and 4th rows. The teacher was writing his name on the board.

Just then, 4 people walked in. Noel Kahn, Alison's boyfriend, who blew her a kiss and sat down in the back with all his football buddies. Mona Vanderwaal, who took the seat behind Spencer. Alison laughed. She never liked Mona. Lucas Gottesman, who took the seat behind Alison. Alison made a disgusted face. She would take Mona over Lucas any day. And the last guy, well, no one knew who he was. He had long-ish black hair. He sat down next to Hanna, who immediately straightened up and looked nervous.

The teacher underline his name just as Aria's phone went off. She looked at it under her desk, her eyes widening as she saw the sender. Spencer and Alison looked at each other with frightened faces. It had to be –A.

The teacher turned around. "Hi, I'm Mr. Fitz."

His did a sweep of everyone in the room. His eyes landed on Aria. "Holy crap."

She looked up, and muttered, "Holy crap."

**Please review! I will have another chapter posted probably over the weeken**

**~A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Little Twists, Chapter 2**

Spencer, Alison, Hanna, Emily, and the rest of the class looked at Aria, then back at Ezra, and then to Aria again. Aria had her phone out, and the light was illuminating her face.

Ezra cleared his throat. "Um… if you wouldn't mind putting your phone away… so I can finish the lesson…?"

Aria shook herself out of whatever daydream she was in. "O-of course… Mr. Fitz."

Alison caught Spencer's attention. The look in her eyes said, 'damn. How did she score him?'

Spencer shrugged, and turned her attention back to Mr. Fitz.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of English, Aria bolted out of her seat, and ran towards the direction of the bathroom. Spencer ran after her. Even though the group of 5 girls were close, Spencer and Aria had always been Team Sparia. Spencer burst through the bathroom, where she saw Aria splashing cold water on her face. The two girls looked at each other, Spencer's face a mask of confusion and Aria with tears in her eyes.

"What the HELL was that?" Alison exclaimed barging into the bathroom with Hanna and Emily in tow. She turned around and locked the bathroom door, leaning against it. "Spill," she commanded.

Aria sighed. "Ezra and I-''

Hanna squealed, "You're on a first name basis with him! How cute!"

Aria looked annoyed. "Han, let me finish. Ezra and I met in a bar a couple weeks ago,"

"Underage drinking?" Alison asked smirking. "Damn, Aria, I can't believe you finally dropped the good girl act. I'm proud of you."

Aria blushed. Gaining Alison's approval, even for something like this, was a huge thing. Everyone knew that. Once Alison accepted you, everyone did.

"Well anyway," Aria continued, "We…. Erm… we kissed…"

Always one for juicy details, Hanna pressed on, "Where?"

Aria sighed. "The bathroom, Han."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Stop being sarcastic!"

"Hanna… I'm not being sarcastic. We went to the bathroom and made out there."

"Unsanitizing surface alert!" Emily called out.

That did it. The 5 girls broke down into giggles.

All of a sudden, Spencer stopped laughing and smacked her forehead. "Aria… did you get a text from –A in the classroom? You looked officially freaked."

Aria faltered. "Yeah… I did."

Alison pushed off of the door she was leaning on and put a comforting hand on Aria's shoulder. This was something only the 4 girls knew about Alison that no one else did. Everyone thought she was always a super bitch. But this, this was something only the girls knew. Alison did have a soft side. "What did it say?"

Aria pulled out her phone and read, "Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. –A"

Ali's eyebrows scrunched together. "What's this about, Aria?"

The bell rang, signaling free period began, and the girls realized they had all skipped their second period class. "Woops," Alison said, not really caring. She unlocked the door and the girls all followed her, walking towards the courtyard, where they had all unofficially decided they were going to spend their free time. We all sat down.

"What's this about, Aria?" Alison repeated.

"I need to tell you guys something, something that happened about a month ago. I saw my dad kissing another woman… it was his student. I had seen her hanging around his office at Hollis, but my dad said lots of students always came over to read and… stuff… I would never think he… cheated on mom…"

"Where?" Emily asked softly, "when?"

"Ali… I was walking home with you, remember?" Aria started. "It was the day we got frozen yogurt and Mona was following us, but we weren't paying attention to her."

"That girl is a freak," Alison laughed.

"Anyway…" Aria continued. "Remember we saw that car in the bushes, and you thought it was my dad's car, but I told you no one was in it? That was a lie. There were people in it, my dad and… that girl! They were sucking each other's faces off. My dad saw me… and…" She broke down crying.

Spencer was the first to break out of the shock Aria's story had put them all in. She got up and hugged the smaller girl. Emily followed next, and the Hanna, and then Alison. After a few minutes they all moved away.

"Don't worry, Aria," Alison said, "If you want us to keep that a secret…" she looked around and then continued, "your secret's safe with us."

"Ali…" Emily said, " How would –A know this?"

Ali turned pale. "No one else was with us, I know that much. Maybe it was… Mona?"

Hanna shook her head. "Mona wouldn't have been following you guys! She's actually really nice…"

"Speak of the freak and the freak shall appear…" Ali muttered.

"Hey guys!" A bright, cheerful voice greeted the five girls.

Alison leaned in. "If you ignore it, it will go away."

The remaining four girls looked embarrassed, while Mona lowered her head and continued walking. She eventually sat down at a table filled with all the 'freaks and geeks', as Alison called them.

Spencer's phone chimed.

"Oh no!" Aria cried. "Not another –A message."

Spencer grinned as she unlocked the passcode to her phone. "No," she muttered and blushed.

"Oo, mystery guys alert!" Hanna squealed.

Alison grabbed her phone, trying to catch a glimpse of who it might be, but she wasn't fast enough, as Spencer had already locked her phone with her passcode on. She knew the girls wouldn't crack it, for she had put a letter passcode on her iPhone 5, and it was very complicated.

"Damn it!" Alison growled. "You're a sneaky one, Hastings."

Spencer just grinned. The message was indeed from Toby, asking her what time they should get together to talk about them. Before Alison tried grabbing her phone, she texted him back: _After school, around 4:00, at my house?_ She only hoped he was available at that time. She really needed to look forward to something after Aria had dropped that bomb of news on her. Spencer could barely feel the stare of the other girls as they analyzed her, trying to get a hint of why she was keeping this mystery guy a secret.

"Oh my God…" Alison said. "You're dating that freak, aren't you?"

Spencer's heart dropped. She thought her friends would be happy for her! "Um… yeah… listen guys… about that… he's a really nice guy…"

"If by nice you mean sitting in his basement and playing with his guy AND girl parts, then yeah… sure…" Alison sneered.

Spencer's brow furrowed. "Wait… who are you talking about?"

Alison pointed. "Hermy."

Hanna immediately jumped in. "Alison, his name is Lucas, and I really wish you would be supportive of Spencer's choice! Obviously she sees something in him…"

"No!" Spencer immediately shouted. "No, it's not Lucas… Seriously guys… I haven't even had a conversation with him."

Alison sighed and pretended to wipe her brow. "At least I don't have to worry about that anymore!"

Hanna sunk down into her seat.

"So, anyway…" Aria leaned in. "Have you heard that Jenna Marshall is coming back to school?"

Emily immediately tuned into the conversation. "She is?"

"Yeah," Aria responded. "I saw her last period while we were walking out of the bathroom. She was getting a piece of paper from the principal. But it was the weirdest thing. While I was looking at her, she looked straight at me. And I mean dead straight in the eye. And she gave me this really sly smile. Like she knew we were there… and she knew what we did…"

"Stop," Alison commanded. "_We_ didn't do anything. It was that perv Toby Cavanaugh… remember?"

Spencer wanted to disappear.

But Aria wasn't done with what she saw. "Yes! Toby Cavanaugh was there also!"

Spencer immediately straightened up. "He was?"

Aria nodded. "He was also getting a paper from the principal. Guys, I think they are both coming back to school!"

Alison groaned. "No…" she muttered. "Two freaks in the hallway together, what other bad thing is going to happen?"

Emily stared at Spencer. "Spence… is there something you want to tell us?"

Spencer stared at Emily confused. "What?"

"You immediately got excited when you heard Toby was coming back to school… Spence… is he the guy you're dating?"

**I had to end there. Just a teeny tiny cliffie. Anyway, I will try to post more this week. The thing is, my Easter is this weekend and I will probably be at church this whole weekend. But I will definitely try to post. If I'm not able to post over the weekend, I will sometime next week.**

**But… ya know guys… If you leave a review down in that box over there… I may make it my personal mission to find time to write and upload another chapter this weekend… So review if you want more!**

**-A **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty Little Twists Chapter 3**

_Last time…_

"_You immediately got excited when you heard Toby was coming back to school… Spence… is he the guy you're dating?"_

Spencer froze, unable to answer the question. Alison, surprisingly looked like she had something to say, and was actually going to be sincere about it, something she didn't know she knew how to do.

"Em… Spencer wouldn't fall for that freak."

Or… maybe not. Spencer sighed. Her friends would never be understanding, would they? But now, she was faced with a complicated question: should she tell them? She could simply say, "Yeah guys, and he's actually a really sweet guy," and brace herself for their reactions. Or, she could take the easier road and say, "What? Emily, that's insane! Ali's right! I would NEVER in a million years fall for him!" What should she do? She did make a promise to Toby that she woudn't tell until they talked… and she knew her decision.

"What? Emily, that's insane! Ali's right! I would NEVER in a million years fall for him!"

Ali smirked. "Told ya, Em."

But Emily wasn't giving up so easily. "But Spence, why did you get so excited when you heard that Toby was coming to school?"

Damn, why did she have to bring that up? "Well… um.. who said I was excited?" _Wow, Spence,_ she quietly applauded to herself sarcastically. _Great comeback_.

"Well you immediately straightened up when you heard that he was coming. And there was this… light in your eyes."

Aria eyed Spencer, and saved her, much to everyone's surprise. "Em, she was just wondering how the principal allow such a _pervert_ into the school."

"Um, yeah!" Spencer went along with Aria's save.

Ali shook her head. "Well girls, I'm going to the Starbucks down the road. I need coffee, who's coming?"

Hanna was the first to stand. "Me!"

Emily also stood. "I'm coming also."

Ali looked at Spencer and Aria. "You girls in?"

Aria smiled sadly. "Nah, you guys go on without me. I need some… time."

Everyone nodded understandingly.

"Spence?" Hanna asked.

"You know what guys, I'll just keep Aria company. I'll come next time."

Emily fake-gasped. "Spencer Hastings turned down coffee? Shocking."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Honestly guys, it's not that amazing."

Hanna asked, "Are pigs flying?"

"Probably," Alison smirked. "Well, see ya later. Come on girls. What are you getting? I'm gonna get a frappachino…" Their voices trailed off as they got further away.

Aria turned to Spencer as soon as the others were out of earshot. "You like him, don't you? Toby Cavanaugh."

Spencer sighed. She couldn't lie to Aria. Any of the other girls, she could lie to easily. But not Aria. She was like a sister to her. "Yeah. I do. I mean, he's not a pervert, like Ali thinks…"

Aria smiled. "Well, if you don't think so, then I don't either. Why didn't you tell the others?"

Spencer stared at Aria. "Are you kidding? Did you see there reactions? Alison looked like she was going to rip Emily's head off for even suggesting that I might be going out with Toby!"

Aria shrugged. "Well, I guess. So, go on. Tell me everything that you've done with him."

"Well…" Spencer started blushing.

"Oh my God!" Aria squealed in a Hanna way. "You guys kissed, didn't you? You did! Oh my God!"

"Lower your voice!" Spencer whispered loudly. "People are starting to look."

And she was right. The other people who had a study break were looking at Aria and Spencer like they each had 3 heads.

Aria didn't seem to mind. "Well?" She pressed.

"Well what?" Spencer asked, starting to blush.

"How did it happen? Where did it happen? When did it happen?"

"Well… his whole family life was getting complicated and we decided to go 'spy' on Jenna in a motel, so he got a room, and you know how my family life was getting interesting… so he let me stay with him and we fell asleep together after playing a game of scrabble in which he won, and don't tell anybody that, and I woke up first, and God, Aria, he looks so adorable waking up and I know this sounds nothing like me but he's the first guy that has made me feel like this and then I was leaving and I told him I was sorry it was a total bust because Jenna turned out not to come and he offered me to stay another night and I told him I might and then he kissed me and neither of us were expecting it which I guess made it even better and we were texting before and he makes me feel so special."

Aria stared at her for a moment. "How much coffee have you had today?"

"Only 3 cups, why?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh… sorry…"

Aria squealed. "Spence, don't be! That was the most adorable thing I have ever heard!"

Spencer blushed. Her eyes widened. "Ali, Em, and Hanna are coming back! Please please please don't tell them what I said."

"Don't tell us what?" Ali asked as she slid into the seat beside them.

"Spencer just told me who she likes!" Aria blurted out.

"Aria!" Spencer hissed.

"Come on, Spencer. I have to talk to you in private," Ali said, getting up and pulling Spencer along with her to the hallway inside, which was more private.

"Spencer… You know it's totally fine to tell me right? I wouldn't tell anyone if you asked me not to. Come on Spence. Secrets keep us close."

"Ali, I'm just not ready for that yet. _We_ are not ready for that yet. We just need to talk thing over and make sure… we could do this."

Ali touched Spencer's shoulder. "OK. But you know you could tell me anything, right?"

Spencer shrugged. "I guess."

Just then, Toby walked past them.

"Excuse me," Alison said, her bitchy attitude coming through. "No one invited you here."

Toby stopped for a split second before starting to walk away when Spencer grabbed his arm, stepped in front of him, and kissed him. On the lips. In an empty hallway with Alison looking on in shock.

**A/N Well there's chapter 3! I feel like that was mostly a filler chapter to build up to the last paragraph… I hope that isn't a really bad cliffhanger, and I really hope I could get another chapter in quickly. If you guys are feeling really nice, you could just go type your reviews in the wonderful box down there. You could also tell me what you think Alison's reaction should be. Also, please tell me if you think I write well, because my English teacher gives me bad grades on things that I write, so I was just wondering if my writing is really that bad… Peace out, and I hope I don't keep you waiting too long. **

**Mwah!**

**-A**


End file.
